


Don't Test Me

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Angst, Concerned Bobby, F/M, Reader Insert, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, asshole soulless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: Y/N is always the level headed and soft spoken one of the clan, but when she finds out Sam is soulless and this whole time his soul is being tortured in the cage, she loses her cool surprising everyone with this new side of hers.





	Don't Test Me

Sam approached Y/N with his taller than most frame straightened out, smugness rolling off of him in waves.

“Y’know, Y/N. It’s  _adorable_  how you couldn’t help, but give in to me no matter what your gut said,” He started with a smirk and stopped a few steps away from her shorter and smaller self.

“You knew there was something very wrong with me, but you missed me so much- you didn’t care, did you baby?” He cooed out and inched even closer, stopping just a touch away from her.

There was silence on Y/N’s end. She was stunned on the unfolding events of Sam being soulless this whole time, but most importantly she was horrified to learn Sam’s soul was still being tortured this whole time she’d been trying to work with this new version of Sam.

Her eyes were fiery, facial muscles clenched in rage, she was seeing  ** _red._**

“Don’t call me that,  _Sam_  never called me that.” Y/N snapped at him her own posture stiff and as intimidating as she could make it out to be.

Sam chuckled and his dimples showed, which pissed Y/N off even more. Those were not his dimples to flaunt, he wasn’t Sam anymore.

“Oh sweetie, I hope you know this is not intimidating in the slightest, it’s exactly like how that demon said it- remember the one in Phoenix?” He pondered mockingly, “What was his words that pissed you off so bad? Oh yeah!  _Harmless little kitten_. Never agreed with a demon before now.” 

This was the final straw and Y/N leaped into action shoving Sam so hard he almost got knocked over.  
  
The soulless Winchester cackled at first and then he had her pinned to the wall next to her in seconds, “Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” he taunted.

Y/N’s eyes narrowed into slits as she huffed and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could making him yell in pain and back away.

She didn’t waste any time as she pulled out her angel blade and pinned him to the wall with it pressed to his neck with both hands.

“I like the action, I really do, but let’s not play around here. You’re never going to hurt me- you  _can’t-”_ Sam’s sentence died down as Y/N pressed even harder and he looked down to see blood. 

“Look at me,” she growled, “You are not Sam Winchester.” 

He grinned in his emotionless and deranged way in response and before he could say something, Y/N grabbed his hair in one of her hands as harshly as she could and slammed his head into the wall behind him.

“Don’t say a word until I’m done,” Her words were dripping with venom and fury. “The only thing keeping me from bashing your head open right now is the fact that I need your body so I can shove Sam’s soul back in.”

“I’m never going to let that happen, you pathetic, worthless bitch.” Sam spat out each word with disdain, but he didn’t try and push her and the knife away.

“Try all you want to stop me, but I’m bringing Sam back whether you like it or not.” Y/N’s eyes flashed as she pushed the knife further. 

“What are you going to do? You’re  _weak_. Always have and always will be. Don’t know what  _Sam_  see’s in you.” Sam continued to verbally attack her.

Y/N humorlessly chuckled and removed the knife before punching him in the face so hard it flew to the other side. His nose was already broken from before courtesy of Cas, it started to bleed out profusely and his teeth were bloodied as he smirked at her.

She put the knife back on his neck as she grinned back, “Don’t worry,  _baby._  I’ll ask Sam that question once he’s back.” Her smile died down, “Don’t think for a  _second,_ that I’ll ever fall for your mind games. I gave you the benefit of the doubt ‘cause I thought you were Sam, but now. You’ve gone and made me your enemy, and lemme tell you something, you vile piece of shit. I’m not someone you want to test.”

“ _Woah_ , what’s going on here?!”

Both Sam and Y/N heard Dean exclaim as he and Bobby walked in.

Y/N stared Sam down for two more seconds before she retreated tucking the knife away back under her top and then she faced the older Winchester, “I’m heading back to grab some stuff from my place,” she then turned to Sam for a threatening glance, “Then I’ll be  _back_  to help you rectify this situation.”

Bobby and Dean were shocked to see how different Y/N seemed, her shoulders were back, posture straight as an arrow, jaw set, and face hardened with her usually relaxed and smiling lips that are now set in a firm life.

Y/N brushed past them and was out the door, they followed her in true hunter fashion.

“You okay, kid?” Bobby asked visibly concerned.

“What the hell happened? Sam’s bleeding all over the place.” Dean pressed.

Y/N kept on walking till she reached her car, after unlocking it she leaned against the door, turning to face the two hunters.

“I suggest you two lock Sam up until we get his soul back.” Y/N announced with an assertive tone.

“We don’t know if that’s even possible, yet. Can’t keep him locked in there forever, kiddo.” Bobby’s lips turned into a sad half-smile.

Dean looked just as distraught, “I’m gonna set Sammy on the right track, convince him long enough till we can figure somethin’ out.”

Y/N nodded and opened her car door when Dean got her attention again, “Hey, shrimp. One more thing. Try not to kill him next time you see him, need him in one piece.” 

Y/N’s face remained stoic as she responded, “I’ll see you two around.”

Then she was swiftly jumping in the drivers seat and immediately turning the ignition, making the powerful engine roar.

Without another look she revved the car and she was storming off into the night with her music blaring as usual.

The two hunters shared a look amongst themselves after she left them behind in the dust. Bobby sighed and Dean quirked a brow.

“Huh,” Dean mused and then shook his head walking back inside where his soulless and injured younger brother waited.

Bobby stayed outside getting his thoughts in order for a moment or two and then he was following Dean inside.


End file.
